Hurry Up
by Green Devil
Summary: AU! Even if he had known the guy was already spoken for, it wouldn't have stopped him from going back to his place. Now he's going to have to hurry up if he wants to get away in one piece. Slash! TahuLewa, ?Lewa Please R&R! [Complete]


_Author's Notes:_ So, I got Frankie J's new CD, _Priceless_, and on it there's a song called 'Hurry Up,' which is what inspired this fic. I heard it and immediately saw it as a TahuxLewa because those two seem like the ones who would do this kind of thing. And just so you know, they're human because, well, it's the only way they'd go with the song and I'm no good at lemons without flesh, but that unedited version can only be found at the BionicleSlash group. Oh, and the fic's in first person. Well, hope you like! X3

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai, which all basically mean boyxboy love so if you have a problem with that, too bad so sad. It's just fiction; get over it. The song belongs to Frankie J and whoever else as well. Enjoy!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"**_Hurry Up"  
_**_**By: Green Devil**_

I don't remember where we met. All I do know is that it was some kind of club, dark with colored lights flashing off and on. Bodies were rubbing against each other and the scent of alcohol was in the air. I laid eyes on this guy over by the bar, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen curving his full pink lips. He was exotic with a lean body—flexible, I was sure—dark emerald hair with the tips a light green, and gorgeous lime green eyes, a playful glint shining in their depths.

I knew right there and then that I had to have him.

Pale green cargo pants hung low on his hips and a black sleeveless T-shirt rode just high enough to show off a taut milky white stomach. It was just the right amount of skin to turn me on and leave me wanting more. So, determined to get what I wanted, I sauntered up, pushing my way through the sea of people to get to him. When I finally did, the only word I could get out of my mouth was, "Hi." He was even more breathtaking up close.

He turned and looked me up and down with those amazing eyes while that smile once again played on his lips. I guess he saw something he liked. My crimson hair was done up in spikes resembling wild flames, the color an almost exact match with my eyes, though I've been told a hint of gold can be seen within them as well. They were most likely darkened by lust. A ruby long-sleeved button-up shirt covered my well-toned torso, the top open enough to expose a nice expanse of flesh, while simple dark blue jeans and black shoes covered my lower half. I grinned as he reached out a hand, his finger trailing down my cheek and under my chin, lifting it slightly.

"What's your name?" he asked in simply harmonious voice. I couldn't wait to hear how it would sound as he moaned my name.

"Tahu." I replied. "Yours?" I sat my hand on his knee as he turned back to the bar to finish off his drink, an apple martini I guessed by the color and glass.

He turned back to me and put his hand over mine—the appendage a bit smaller and slightly feminine—with a grin of his own. "Lewa." He winked suggestively. "Well Tahu, what do you say to us getting out of here?"

I smirked and of course agreed.

"Good. Let's go." He hopped off his barstool and, standing about half a head shorter than me, ran his finger down my exposed chest before crooking it in an order to follow him. I did so without hesitation and grabbed his hand as we made our way through the throng of sweaty, grinding bodies. Cool night air greeted us as we left the club and entered the parking lot where I immediately led him to my car. I had him pushed up against the unfeeling metal as soon as we got to it and we shared our first kiss of the night. It tasted like apples.

He pointed out the way to his house, which wasn't too far from where we had been. He had gone to the club with a friend so hadn't brought his own car, but I didn't mind going over to his place seeing as it was the closest. The sooner we could be in a bed, the better.

Once we were in the door I had him pinned against it, our lips locked while tongues battled heatedly. Apples and alcohol assaulted my senses, a taste I couldn't get enough of. We broke apart gasping and he giggled as I began to kiss down his neck.

"Let's get to a more comfortable spot first." He pushed on my chest and led me to a bedroom where a giant four-poster bed lay. He sat on it, bouncing slightly, and smiled seductively. I was completely captivated by him.

His intoxicating lips met mine once again and we maneuvered onto the bed so that our legs weren't hanging off it, his shoulder-length tresses splayed perfectly on the colorless pillows, like vines curving through snow. Things became blazing hot after that. All I can really say is that clothes came off, it was on, the headboard broke, and my mind was blown.

After the session, as we lay down beside each other under the covers basking in the afterglow, Lewa decided to grab his cell phone off the nightstand and check his messages. All of a sudden his face just froze and his eyes got big as hell. I raised a curious eyebrow and he allowed me to take the phone when I asked what was wrong. The message said, 'Hey baby, surprise surprise, boy, I'm free. I'll be home around 3:00.' I looked to the clock beside the bed and the digital red numbers read 3:15.

Once the initial shock of the message had passed, Lewa looked to me fearfully and said, "Hurry up. Grab your shoes, grab your clothes 'cause my man is coming home. Hit the street, disappear, you gotta get outta here." He jumped out of the bed, grabbed his pants and pulled them on hurriedly.

"Is this guy bad or what?" I questioned, not really caring if we were caught together.

"Baby, he's crazy, believe me he'll kill you. Leave your number, I'll call you, whatever, but you need to hurry up."

My eyes widened. "Just what kind of guy is he?" I wondered, though I still wasn't in a rush to leave.

He said he stood about 7 foot 9. "Killed some guy for looking at me and got twenty-five to life, but somehow he's out today."

I rolled my eyes. "And this fool is on his way?"

Lewa's look was so sincere after he pulled on his shirt that it made me flinch at his next statement. "He'll snap your neck and not think twice. Get your things and goodnight."

I shook my head though. "I'm not tripping 'cause there ain't a man alive I fear." I replied, dragging around, ever so slowly putting on my gear. Grabbed my jeans off the floor after messily buttoning my shirt, which was now missing a few buttons, and suddenly a key was in the front door. Lewa gasped, whispering that he had changed the locks, so that bought me time, but still this dude was right outside.

What Lewa had said about him flashed through my head as I looked through the open bedroom doorway to the front entrance that was now being banged on. There was nowhere to go though.

Lewa said to get under the bed like that was a good place to hide, but it was too late either way. The door was kicked in, there was no hello, he just goes, "Whose car is that outside?"

I looked at him; he looked at me. I still had one leg out of my jeans. 'Where do I go?' was the thought running through my head as I gazed upon his massive build, noticing blood red eyes filled with anger before he charged. Guess I should've listened when Lewa said to hurry up.

I was able to pull on my jeans and jump out of the way just as he reached me, fist flying forward and hitting only air. He turned to me again and I spared a glance at Lewa to find that he was running over to the enraged giant.

"Makuta, wait! Stop!" the emerald-haired angel cried, grabbing on to his well-muscled arm. "Leave him alone!" The giant, Makuta was what I supposed his name to be, wasn't going to hear it though. With a shake of his arm, Lewa was thrown onto the bed beside him. Makuta then grabbed one of the bed posts and snapped it off as if it were a twig. I knew I should've listened when Lewa said to hurry up.

He ran at me with the thick wooden post raised. I ducked as he neared and his swing hit the wall, the blow strong enough to break through the plaster to the other side. I grimaced and quickly headed for the broken front door while he was busy trying to pull his weapon free. As I got there, however, Lewa appeared, grabbing my arm and pulling me into one last, fiery kiss. The thrill of being caught fueled our fervor and easily made it one of the greatest I've ever had. When it was over and I heard chunks of plaster falling to the floor, I quickly ran for my car, slammed the door shut, and drove away, tires leaving skid marks on the asphalt from my car peeling out.

A final glance back at the house showed me a now darkened doorway with no sign of either Lewa or Makuta and, as I raced down the highway, I couldn't help thinking how worth it that was. I'd hurry up any day so long as I got to be with that emerald-haired beauty.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Owari§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N: _Heh heh. I lurve the song I based this off of. I needed a TahuLewa fic for my 'Lewa Uke' collection and now that I've done it, I have a fic of Lewa with everyone, except the Piraka. Hrmm, Piraka… Hehe. XD Well, I hope you liked! Please review! Plot bunnies need food too. X3

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called BionicleSlash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and shounen-ai. Yuri, femslash, and shoujo-ai are welcome as well. If you're interested, join us. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some and fics that were written especially for the group, meaning there're lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policies. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


End file.
